The One With the Crash
by Rachel Nicole
Summary: Rachel and Monica get into a fight right before Monica and Chandler leave for London to celebrate their anniversary...Don't wanna spoil it...real to find out!
1. The Airport

(Scene: The Guys apartment. Chandler is on the phone, and Ross and Joey are watching TV)  
  
Chandler (on the phone) Okay, yes, just checking to see what time our flight leaves for London. Yes. Bing. B-I-N-G. Chandler and Monica. C-H-A-N- D-L-E-R and M-(stops) Okay, fine, I see how it is. Thanks. Okay, thanks. Buh-Bye! (Hangs up)  
  
Joey: You and Monica are going to London?  
  
Chandler: Yep! Tomorrow afternoon, for our anniversary.  
  
Ross: Ooh.I can't believe you and Monica have been together for 3 years.  
  
Chandler: (Pauses) Wait, we've been together for 2 years.  
  
Ross: (Sarcastically) Oh, your right, now THAT I can believe.  
  
Joey: Yeah, well I'm gonna miss you, buddy.  
  
Chandler: Yeah, I'm gonna miss you guys, too. (Pulls something out of his pocket) Hey, I got this for Monica.do you think she'll like it? (He opens the box, and it's a beautiful diamond bracelet)  
  
Ross: Oh my god! Chandler! That is so thoughtful!  
  
Joey: Wow, it's really shiny! What did you do to get this? Sell your car?  
  
Chandler: No, I've been saving up for that ever since I bought Monica's engagement ring.  
  
Ross: Sounds like Monica is draining the money out of you.  
  
Chandler: I don't mind getting these things for her. I love Monica.  
  
Joey: (Starts to cry) Man, (Sigh) that is so sweet, man! I wish I had a girl! I want to sell my car to give her a diamond.  
  
Ross: Wait, I thought Marissa took your car when she left you.  
  
Joey: She took it! She took it all! The money, the car, and that body. Woah!  
  
(Opening Credits)  
  
(Scene: Monica and Chandler's apartment)  
  
Monica: (Looks at her watch) Oh my god, this time tomorrow I will be on a plane!  
  
Phoebe: Oh my god, that's right!!! London!!! Not fair!!!  
  
Rachel: Aw, honey, I'm gonna miss you all!  
  
Monica: I'm gonna miss you, too!  
  
Rachel: Are you packed?  
  
Monica: Yep, pretty much. I got Chandler a present; I really hope he likes it.  
  
Phoebe: What'd you get him?  
  
Monica: Well I actually got him two things.  
  
Rachel: What?  
  
Monica: 3 Tickets to a Red's game, so he and Joey and Ross can go together.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, how sweet!  
  
Monica: And a belt. I needlepointed it for him.  
  
Phoebe: Ooh, can we see it?  
  
Monica: Yeah, I'll be right back. (Goes into her bedroom)  
  
Rachel: Wow, I can't believe they've been together for 2 years.  
  
Phoebe: I thought it was three!  
  
Monica: (Enters back in with the belt) Okay, look, what do you think?  
  
Rachel: Aw, Monica, this is beautiful!  
  
Monica: (Points) See, on this side, it is Chandler as a baby and on this side, it's me as a baby and it shows us growing up.and here's all of us.and right in the middle here.it's our wedding day!  
  
Rachel: Wow, Monica, this is fantastic! You needlepointed this?  
  
Monica: Yep!  
  
Phoebe: Monica?  
  
Monica: okay, the lady at the store did it for me, but no one needs to know that!  
  
(Chandler enters, and Phoebe quickly shoves the belt up her shirt in an attempt to hide it) Chandler: Hey, guys. (Goes over to kiss Monica)  
  
Monica: Hey, honey.  
  
Chandler: Phoebes, um, what's up with your shirt?  
  
Phoebe: (Casually) Umm, it's my.new bra!  
  
Chandler: That looks interesting.it's so bulky.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, I think I'm gonna take it back.it's a little uncomfortable.  
  
Chandler: (To Monica) Are you all done packing?  
  
Monica: Yeah, almost.  
  
Chandler: Okay. Well our plane leaves at 12:45 tomorrow afternoon, so we are gonna have to leave here around 11.  
  
Monica: Okay.  
  
Phoebe: How long are you guys staying?  
  
Chandler: For two weeks.  
  
Rachel: Oh, well why don't we all go out to dinner tonight? I mean, we aren't gonna see you all for a few weeks.  
  
Monica: Oh yeah! But we can't stay out too long, because we have to get up early.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, you party pooper, 11:00 is NOT early!  
  
(Cut to: Central Perk. The whole gang is there. Chandler and Monica are squeezed into the chair together, while Ross and Rachel are sitting next to each other, and Phoebe and Joey are sitting next to each other. Joey has a newspaper and is looking for movie showings)  
  
Joey: So, where are we gonna go tonight? It's Sunday. Nothing's open! Except for Hooters (cough). (The Gang gives him a look) Okay, just a suggestion!  
  
Rachel: Well, how about we all go see a movie?  
  
Ross: That's a great idea! I really wanna see that new movie on Dinosaurs. It looks interesting.  
  
Monica: Isn't that the cartoon rated G version?  
  
Ross: Um, yes, but I-didn't know that.  
  
Phoebe: Oh my god, this guy I dated is in that new movie "Mission to Kill"!!! He's kind of an extra, but you know, I could make fun of how ugly he looks on the screen!  
  
Monica: Yeah, okay, let's go see that.  
  
Joey: (Looks at the newspaper) Oh, hey it got half a star! (Reading) Rated R for crude humor, excessive drug use, language, violence, (excitedly) sexuality, and nudity! (Throws down paper) Okay, let's go to this one.  
  
Ross: (Sarcastically) Oh, yeah, well why don't we bring, Ben, too!  
  
Rachel: Yeah, okay, honey, you can take him to the dinosaur movie. (Turns to gang) Listen, you all, I kinda have a headache, and so I think I'm just gonna go back up to the apartment and rest tonight, is that okay?  
  
Ross: Sure, sweetie.do you need anything?  
  
Rachel: No that's okay, really.  
  
Ross: Do you want me to come up with you?  
  
Rachel: No-  
  
Monica: Hey, Rach, you know what? I have a little more packing to do, and I don't care if I see this movie tonight. I'll come up with you.  
  
Rachel: Really?  
  
Chandler: No! This girl has no idea what she is talking about!  
  
Rachel: Yeah, Mon, go to the movie with your husband who obviously plans on having sex with you in the theatre!  
  
Chandler: I do not! (Smiles slyly)  
  
Monica: (Gets close to chandler) Let's not rush it sweetie, we'll be in London alone for (drawn out) two long weeks. Alone in a hotel room with champagne. Alone.  
  
Ross: (Covers his ears) Too much information!  
  
Chandler: Okay, I will resist sleeping with you for a few whole hours!  
  
Monica: I'll be thinking about you. (Smiles and kisses his cheek) Let's go, Rach.  
  
Rachel: Okay. (They get up an exit)  
  
Chandler: Wow, I love that woman. Bet you all are jealous.  
  
Ross: Well, seeing that that is my sister, I beg to differ.  
  
(Cut to: Monica's apartment)  
  
Rachel: You know, Mon, I'm really gonna miss your cooking these next weeks.  
  
Monica: Yeah, well, Ross told me your opinion of the pork we had the other night.  
  
Rachel: Really? I don't remember saying anything to him about the pork.  
  
Monica: He told me you hated it.  
  
Rachel: Mon, No! That was the best-cooked pig I ever put in my mouth.  
  
Monica: You don't have to hide it, Rach. Really, I know you hate my cooking, but it's okay, I don't mind.  
  
Rachel: Monica! I don't hate your cooking! I love it! I just said that I would miss your cooking.  
  
Monica: I know you were being sarcastic.  
  
Rachel: No! I can't believe Ross would say something like that!  
  
Monica: Well, believe it, because Ross doesn't lie.  
  
Rachel: (Opens her mouth to protest)  
  
Monica: okay, he lies to you about sleeping with other women, but I mean, my god!  
  
Rachel: Okay, now why are we bringing that into this? That is between me and Ross, and it happened a long time ago! Not your business! Stay out of it!  
  
Monica: He's my brother, Rachel! It is my business.  
  
Rachel: I really can't believe you.  
  
Monica: ME?  
  
Rachel: What are you looking for me to say? I'm sorry for something I didn't do?  
  
Monica: I want you to admit that you truly hate my cooking. Rachel: But I don't.  
  
Monica: Sure.  
  
Rachel: Okay, if it will shut you up, then Fine! I hate it! It's disgusting! Happy? (Walks into her room)  
  
Monica: Fine! Well I hate you! (Walks into her room)  
  
(Scene: The Next Day.Monica and Chandler have their bags all packed and are getting ready to leave. The gang (except Rachel) is crowded around them saying goodbye.  
  
Monica: Oh, I'm gonna miss all of you! (Looks at Rachel) Well, most of you.  
  
Ross: What's going on, you all?  
  
Rachel: I think of all people you should know.  
  
Ross: Me? What?  
  
Monica: Forget it, Rachel.  
  
Rachel: Gladly.  
  
Phoebe: Bye, Monica! Bring me something back from London!  
  
Monica: Okay! What do you want?  
  
Phoebe: (Thinks) Ooh! One of those cute little men guarding the queen of England, but make him single and hot!  
  
Chandler: Um, we'll see what we can do, Phoebes!  
  
Phoebe: (giggles)  
  
Ross: See ya, Mon. (Gives her a hug) Bye, Chandler. (Hugs him)  
  
Joey: Yeah, I'm gonna miss you, guys. (Hugs them both) Hey, if they have any female single guards, I'd like one of those.  
  
Chandler: Sure, Joey. (Smiles)  
  
Monica: Okay, by you guys! Aw, Bye Ross, Phoebe and Joey!  
  
Rachel: Um, excuse me, what about me?  
  
Monica: Oh, you. Well, goodbye then. (They go out the door)  
  
Ross: What was that all about?  
  
Rachel: Did you or did you not tell Monica about how I said how bad her cooking was.which you know I said no such thing!!  
  
Ross: What? Oh, no, Rach, I was being sarcastic!  
  
Rachel: Ross, when did you FOR ONE SECOND think that Monica was capable of taking a joke? (Walks out)  
  
Phoebe: Well, that went well.  
  
Ross: Don't you think she's overreacting a bit?  
  
Phoebe: (Thinks) No.  
  
Ross: Okay. (Walks out of the room)  
  
(Only Phoebe and Joey are left in the room)  
  
Joey: So, Phoebs.  
  
Phoebe: So, Joes.  
  
Joey: Joes?  
  
Phoebe: Well, you always call me "Phoebs", I mean shouldn't I have a nickname for you?  
  
Joey: Well, Joey kind of is my nickname, cuz my real name is Joseph.  
  
Phoebe: (Confused)  
  
Joey: Hey, do you want to catch a movie?  
  
Phoebe: Um, okay! Again? We, like, saw one last night.  
  
Joey: Okay, then, want to go bungee jumping?  
  
Phoebe: Oh, fun! Sure! (They exit)  
  
(Scene: The Airport. Monica and Chandler are lounging in the airport Lobby. Monica is reading a magazine. Chandler takes his cell phone out of his bag, and the wrapped bracelet falls out)  
  
Monica: Hey, what's that?  
  
Chandler: (Sets the wrapped bracelet on the end table next to him) Nothing.  
  
Monica: (Suspiciously) Right. (Flips a page in her magazine)  
  
(Announcement over the loudspeaker: All passengers leaving on flight 19824, service to London, England, should report to terminal B-5. Boarding passengers in first class only)  
  
Chandler: Oh! That's us! Better go!  
  
Monica: You got us first class?  
  
Chandler: Of course! You deserve first class. (Kisses her cheek)  
  
Monica: Aww!  
  
(They smile at each other for a while, and then realize they have to go and begin to run towards the terminal. The cameral zooms in on the wrapped bracelet Chandler left on the table)  
  
(Commercial Break)  
  
(Scene: Rachel and Monica's apartment. Rachel is sitting in the armchair. She is thinking to herself)  
  
Rachel: (In her head) Why did I yell at Monica? I love her food, and she'll probably never cook for me again. (Makes a sad face) And I'll have to eat pizza with Joey my whole life! (Makes a disgusted face, then buries her face in her hands)  
  
(There is a knock on the door)  
  
Rachel: (Face still in hands) What?  
  
Ross: (Enters) Look, Rach, I just wanted to let you know, that I'm sorry that I sarcastically told Monica that you hated her cooking! I should have known that my sister has no sense of humor.  
  
Rachel: Oh, it's okay, Ross. It's not your fault.  
  
Ross: (Goes to sit on the couch) So, um, how's your life been?  
  
Rachel: Pretty good.  
  
Ross: Have you been thinking about.um.us?  
  
Rachel: Um, yeah, a little bit.  
  
Ross: So, have you gotten over the fact that I had sex with another woman?  
  
Rachel: I was trying to forget it.  
  
Ross: Oh. Sorry. Forget I mentioned it.  
  
Rachel: But I guess, in a way, you are right.we were on a break. And that was my fault.  
  
Ross: No, Rach. It was mine, I'm sorry.  
  
Rachel: No, it was mine, Ross. I feel like such an idiot.  
  
Ross: No, it was my fault.  
  
Rachel: Mine!  
  
Ross: Mine!  
  
Rachel: Mine!  
  
Ross: Mine!  
  
Rachel: Mine!  
  
Ross: Oh, shut up. (He leans over towards her and they share a passionate kiss. The crowd goes wild-as you can imagine-)  
  
(They break)  
  
Rachel: (Quietly) Mine.  
  
(Cut to: The airplane)  
  
Monica: Oh, wow! This is so exciting, Chandler. This is so sweet of you!  
  
Chandler: Oh, no problem. (He puts his hand in his briefcase to make sure the bracelet is still there. He realizes he left it in the lobby and begins to panic.under his breath) I don't deserve this! Damn!  
  
Monica: What was that?  
  
Chandler: I said they're serving HAM!  
  
Monica: I'll bet it's not as good as mine! Well, at least SOME people think that, unlike Rachel.  
  
Chandler: Okay, you know what honey? I left my briefcase back in the lobby, so I'm gonna run back and get it okay?  
  
Monica: Oh, no, it's okay, honey, your briefcase is right here!  
  
Chandler: No! My other briefcase!  
  
Monica: What other briefcase?  
  
Chandler: Oh, I'll be right back!  
  
Monica: But we'll be taking off any second, Chandler!  
  
Chandler: It's okay, I'll be quick! (Runs off plane)  
  
Monica: (Sits there, pouting)  
  
(Chandler: Rushes through the terminal and into the lobby. His bracelet is not on the table. He goes to the information booth)  
  
Chandler: Hi, okay, I'm kind of in a hurry, so can you-?  
  
Woman: (*Imagine this is the same woman that Rachel had an encounter with on her trip to London to stop Ross's wedding*) (Cheerfully) Hello!  
  
Chandler: Um, Hello.okay, listen, have you seen a little white box with a red ribbon? It was sitting right on that table (Points to the table)  
  
Woman: (Slowly, but Cheerfully) Okay, sir, may I see your driver's license please?  
  
Chandler: What? Why?  
  
Woman: (Same as before) Okay, sir, may I see you're-  
  
Chandler: Okay, fine! (Gives her his drivers license)  
  
Woman: Thank you, sir. Now let me check the lost and found for a (Slowly) White box with a red ribbon?  
  
Chandler: Yes. Thank you. And can you make it quick? My plane takes off in like 2 seconds.  
  
Woman: (Holds up the box) Is this it, sir?  
  
Chandler: Yes! Thank you! (Starts to grab the box)  
  
Woman: Can you open it, please?  
  
Chandler: OPEN IT?  
  
Woman: Yes, sir.  
  
Chandler: No! This is my wife's diamond bracelet!  
  
Woman: You don't have to shout, sir.  
  
Chandler: (Okay, fine. Takes it out of the box) There.happy?  
  
Woman: (studies the bracelet) Okay, fine. (Hands it back to him) Enjoy your flight, sir! NEXT!  
  
(Commercial Break)  
  
(Scene: Rachel and Monica's apartment. Ross and Rachel are still frozen after breaking from the kiss)  
  
Rachel: (Finally moves) So.  
  
Ross: That was unexpected.  
  
Rachel: (Smiles) I wasn't disappointed, though.  
  
Ross: (Smiles back at her) You are so gorgeous.  
  
Rachel: (Goes over to the couch and sits in his lap, and they are kissing again)  
  
Joey: (Enters with Phoebe) Hey guys. What the--  
  
(Rachel quickly looks in Ross's mouth)  
  
Rachel: Nope, No cavities, Ross.  
  
Ross: Um, thanks, Dr. Rachel.  
  
Phoebe: You know, that's weird, for a second there, I thought I saw you two kissing.  
  
Rachel: Us? Me and Ross?  
  
Ross: (laughing) You thought we were (seriously) No.  
  
Rachel: No way.  
  
Ross: So, where have you all been?  
  
Phoebe: Oh! We went bungee jumping!  
  
Rachel: You went bungee jumping?  
  
Phoebe: (Happily) MmmHmm!  
  
Joey: (His voice cracking, holding his head) MmmHmm.  
  
Rachel: Well, was it fun?  
  
Phoebe: Oh my god, no! But, guess what? On my way down, I spotted two rare types of plants!  
  
Ross: Well, good job! How'd you like it, Joey?  
  
Joey: (Voice cracking) Do you have any asprin?  
  
(Cut to: The airport. Chandler is rushing back to the airplane. He sees the airplane taking off)  
  
Chandler: This is not happening.  
  
(The plane explodes)  
  
Chandler: No! Monica! MONICA!  
  
(Closing Credits) 


	2. The Long wait

(Scene: The airport. Chandler is screaming "MONICA!" because he thinks that the plane that just exploded had Monica inside. The end of the scene replays.)  
  
Chandler: (Starts to cry) No! NO.Monica!  
  
(Opening Credits)  
  
Chandler: No!  
  
Monica: (Behind Chandler) Chandler!  
  
Chandler: (turns around with tears in his eyes) Oh, thank god. Thank you, God! (Runs to her and embraces her tightly, as if he will never let her go) I thought I lost you, Mon! I thought-  
  
Monica: Chandler, if it wasn't for that briefcase, we would both be dead right now.  
  
Chandler: Why did you get off the plane?  
  
Monica: You really thought I would go to London without you.  
  
Chandler: (Smiles and hugs her tightly)  
  
(The Lights go out in the airport)  
  
Chandler: Well, that can't be good.  
  
(A Man in a uniform comes into the center of that part of the airport with a handheld speaker thing-do you all know what I'm talking about?)  
  
Man: We regret to tell you, that flight 19824, service to London, England has tragically exploded. We do not know if this was a terrorist act, or an engine failure, so please stay in the airport until further notice. The doors have been locked, and the power has gone out in the airport. We suspect it will be a while.  
  
Monica: Great. (She suddenly starts to cry. She and Chandler sit against a wall)  
  
Chandler: What's the matter, honey?  
  
Monica: We almost died. We could be dead. Deceased! Gone forever. You saved my life. (Hugs him. Wipes her eye) so, what did you really go back to get? You don't have a briefcase.  
  
Chandler: Oh. (Pulls box out of his pocket) This is just a present I got you.  
  
Monica: Can I see it?  
  
Chandler: No. Later  
  
Monica: (Tries to grab it) NO!  
  
(Scene: Monica's apartment. The gang has switched on the TV and has not yet found out that the plane that had exploded was the one Monica and Chandler were supposed to be on)  
  
Joey: Wow, that's so sad. Where was it headed?  
  
Announcer on TV: The doomed plane was headed to London, England to.  
  
(The whole gang gasps and is silent. Rachel goes to the kitchen and looks at the note Monica wrote to herself.Flight 19824 leaving at 12:45 to London.)  
  
Ross: That couldn't have been.  
  
Announcer On TV: We regret to tell you, that no passengers so far have been found alive on Flight 19824, service to London.  
  
Rachel: Oh my god.  
  
Phoebe: No! It's not.them, is it?  
  
Rachel: (Puts her hands over her mouth and closes her eyes) No.  
  
Joey: (Swallows)  
  
TV Announcer: We know that all you at home are wanting to know how many died on this tragic explosion, and we have the passenger list right here. (She begins reading, starting with First Class) Robert Donnelly, Jennifer Donnelly, Joseph Walkersmith, Carol Furnish, Chandler Bing, Monica Bing, Jason Redwood, Beth McIntyre.(The Gang turns off the TV and sits in silence. Rachel is on the couch crying, Joey goes to the kitchen table, buries his hands on his face and cries, Ross sits in the armchair staring of into space, and Phoebe walks over to the window and stares out the window)  
  
Ross: This isn't happening.  
  
Rachel: (Crying) Ross, oh my god, I didn't think about how hard this is for you (Stands up and goes over to hug him. Ross hugs her back, and then begins to cry)  
  
Ross: (Shakily) My sister.  
  
Phoebe: Ross, she's in a better place.I wonder where she is right now.  
  
(Cut to: Monica and Chandler sitting against the wall at the airport, boredly. Monica is chewing gum, and Chandler is just sitting there. Monica is trying to grab the present) Monica: Give it!  
  
Chandler: No  
  
Monica: Please?  
  
Chandler: Monica!  
  
Monica: Chandler, just give me the present! We obviously aren't going to London anytime soon!  
  
Chandler: No! I can't.I want to wait for the right moment!  
  
Monica: Well, when is that gonna be? We've been in this airport for 6 and a half hours! I mean who knows how many moments you have wasted!  
  
Chandler: No!  
  
Monica: I'll give you my present to you! (Smiles)  
  
Chandler: (Amazed) You got me a present?  
  
Monica: Oh, honey sure I did! Because you're my husband and I love you! (Kisses him)  
  
Chandler: I love you too. (Pause) But you still don't get the present right now.  
  
Monica: Damn it!  
  
(Scene: Monica's apartment. The gang still thinks that Chandler and Monica are gone. Rachel and Ross are sitting on the couch crying. Ross is rubbing Rachel's back)  
  
Rachel: I can't believe this  
  
Ross: It's not your fault.  
  
Rachel: I shouldn't have fought with her!  
  
Ross: It's not your fault.  
  
Rachel: Now, she's gone, and she died thinking I hated her.  
  
Ross: It's not your fault.  
  
Rachel: Shut up! Your not helping!  
  
Ross: Sorry.  
  
Rachel: (Stands up) If there's a way to tell her that I love her, then I am gonna do it. (Screams) MONICA! I DON'T HATE YOU! AND I NEVER HATED YOUR COOKING! SEND ME A SIGN THAT YOU'RE OKAY!  
  
Ross: YEAH! ME TOO!!  
  
Phoebe: (Enters) WHY ARE WE YELLING?  
  
Joey: (Enters, crying) You guys, I can't do this, I cannot live without them, my god, I am breaking down!  
  
Ross: (Goes over to sit next to him) Joey, it's okay.  
  
Joey: I hope she knows that I miss her.  
  
Rachel: Joey, do you think Monica would want you to be happy?  
  
Joey: I guess.  
  
Phoebe: (Crying) Monica! Talk to me! I want to hear your voice!  
  
(Scene: The airport. Monica and Chandler are still against the wall. Chandler is asleep)  
  
Monica: (Sits up) Chandler!  
  
Chandler: (Wakes up, tiredly) Monica!  
  
Monica: I have a great idea!  
  
Chandler: And what would that idea be?  
  
Monica: Okay, what do you think we would be doing if we were in London right now?  
  
Chandler: (Looks at his watch) at 11:00? I don't know.probably checking into our hotel?  
  
Monica: (Eagerly) And what would we do after that?  
  
Chandler: Um, well we would probably go to dinner-  
  
Monica: THEN what?  
  
Chandler: (Not getting the point) We'd go.back to the hotel?  
  
Monica: NO! What would we be doing if we were ALONE in the hotel room in LONDON?  
  
Chandler: (Finally gets it.we knew you could do it, Chandler!!) Ohh! (Louder) OOOOH! Yeah, so what is your great idea?  
  
Monica: (Gives him a sexy look)  
  
Chandler: What? Where.HERE? Now? In the airport?  
  
Monica: (Keeps giving him a sexy look)  
  
Chandler: Do you talk?  
  
Monica: Follow me.  
  
(Scene: Monica's apartment. The gang is huddled on the floor in a circle. Phoebe is trying to contact Chandler and Monica's souls)  
  
Rachel: (sniffling) This is not a good idea.  
  
Phoebe: Shhh!  
  
Joey: Phoebs, if this doesn't work, I'm gonna die myself and go to heaven looking for them.  
  
Rachel: (Pats his knee) Oh, Joey.  
  
Phoebe: Shhh!  
  
(The gang sits silently for a long time)  
  
Phoebe: Oh my god!  
  
Gang except Phoebe: What?  
  
Phoebe: Nobody's answering.  
  
Ross: (Gives her a look)  
  
Phoebe: That can only mean one thing! They're not dead!  
  
Rachel: Phoebe.  
  
Joey: Really, Phoebs, I mean.  
  
Ross: Where else would they be?  
  
(Scene: Monica and Chandler in the ladies bathroom at the airport. They are on the floor in the darkness with lots of airplane blankets all over them)  
  
Chandler: Oh, that was unsanitary.  
  
Monica: Oh this is so romantic  
  
Chandler: I'm gonna have to get a copy of YOUR dictionary.  
  
Monica: Shut up! We made the most of our little vacation.  
  
Chandler: True, this is a lot better than being dead.  
  
Monica: I guess we better get dressed before somebody sees us.  
  
Chandler: Okay.  
  
Monica: Oh my god!  
  
Chandler: What your god?  
  
Monica: Chandler! They think we're dead!  
  
Chandler: Who?  
  
Monica: Them! The gang! Our friends!  
  
Chandler: Oh my god, your right! We should try to call them!  
  
Monica: Do you have your cell phone?  
  
Chandler: Yeah! Let's Call!  
  
(Time passes. Monica and Chandler are outside in the airport terminal. They are trying to call the gang on their cell phone)  
  
Chandler: Oh no! Low battery! Oh well, I'm gonna try anyways.  
  
(Scene: Monica's apartment. The gang is still in a circle, crying. But Phoebe is convinced that Monica and Chandler are still alive.  
  
Phoebe: (Meditating) Monica, Chandler, can you send us a sign that you are okay? Please! Send us a sign!  
  
Monica: Listen to her!  
  
(The phone rings)  
  
Phoebe: Thank you!  
  
Ross: Who's gonna answer it?  
  
(No one answers)  
  
Ross: Okay, I will.  
  
(He goes to answer the phone)  
  
Ross: He-hello?  
  
(Cut to: The airport terminal. Chandler is talking, and Monica is standing next to him)  
  
Chandler: (On the phone) Ross? It's Chandler! We're stuck at the airport! (Static) Can you hear me?  
  
(Cut to: Monica's apartment)  
  
Ross: What? Who-Who is this? Chandler?  
  
Rachel: (Stands up) Is it Chandler?  
  
Joey: It can't be.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, but it is!  
  
Ross: Hello? (Static) Chan-Chandler?  
  
(Line goes dead)  
  
Ross: Damn it! (Hangs up) That was Chandler, I KNOW it was!  
  
(Cut to: The airport)  
  
Chandler: Damn cell phone! (Throws it in his bag, and it uncovers Monica's present)  
  
Monica: (Gives him a pleading look)  
  
Chandler: No-Oh, fine, we're obviously not going to London. (Hands her the present)  
  
Monica: Really? (Starts to untie the ribbon) No, I can't do it.  
  
Chandler: What???  
  
Monica: It needs to be a right moment.  
  
(Cut to: Later on in the airport. Monica and Chandler are sitting on the ground. Candles are lit and they have airplane peanuts on the plates.)  
  
Monica: This is so romantic.  
  
Chandler: Yeah, it is.  
  
(They kiss)  
  
Chandler: I got something for you.  
  
Monica: (Trying to act surprised) Really?  
  
Chandler: (Laughs a little) Yeah.  
  
Monica: What is it?  
  
Chandler: (Hands her the gift, and Monica opens it, her eyes fill with tears)  
  
Monica: It's so beautiful, Chandler! (Meaning it)  
  
Chandler: I love you.  
  
Monica: I love you too. Oh and I have something else for you.  
  
Chandler: Oh?  
  
Monica: (Fishes the belt out of her bag and gives it to him.)  
  
Chandler: (Seriously) Oh my, god, Mon! Did you make this?  
  
Monica: No!  
  
Chandler: I still love it!  
  
(They kiss)  
  
(Commercial Break)  
  
(Scene: Monica and Chandler in the airport looking very bored. Chandler is asleep)  
  
Monica: (Frustrated) ERRG! CHANDLER!  
  
Chandler: (Wakes up) Ahh! What? What happened?!?!?!  
  
Monica: I can't take this anymore! We are running out of things to do! We've been in this airport for (looks at her watch) 12 HOURS!!! TWELVE HOURS!! That's HALF a day, Chandler! I can't take it anymore!! I just can't!  
  
Chandler: (Yawns) Well, we could probably find something to do if we put our minds to it, Mon. What do you want to do?  
  
Monica: We've done everything this airport has to offer! We've slept, we've ate, we've had sex, we did EVERYTHING, but what we came here to do.go to London! (All the time she has been saying this, she has been moving her hands up and down, causing her diamond bracelet to shine. When she finishes talking, she continues to move her hand up and down, admiring the shiny bracelet)  
  
Chandler: Are you done?  
  
Monica: This is really pretty!  
  
Chandler: Just like you, my dear.  
  
Monica: Aw, Chandler! I love you!  
  
Chandler: I love you too! And don't worry, being trapped in this airport is bad, but with you with me, I could stay in here for the rest of my life!  
  
Monica: Aww!  
  
(The lights in the airport come back on)  
  
Chandler: YES! LIGHT! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER GET OUT OF THIS AIRPORT!  
  
(A voice comes on over the loudspeaker)  
  
Voice: Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize sincerely for the very long wait. We hope you have enjoyed your time with us. We apologize sincerely for the families of those on board flight 19824. We have found out, that the cause for the explosion was a spark in the fuel tank. We regret to tell you that 125 people have lost their lives. You may all exit the airport as you choose.  
  
Monica: (Looks very sad) No, only 123.  
  
Chandler: (Hugs her) Let's go home, Mon.  
  
(Scene: Monica's apartment. Phoebe, Joey, Rachel and Ross are all sitting around the phone. Ross is eagerly looking at the phone, Phoebe is meditating, and Rachel is looking off into space thinking about Monica and Chandler. Joey is sleeping)  
  
(There is a knock on the door)  
  
(The whole gang is instantly alert to the door. Ross sighs, and makes his way to it to open it)  
  
(Ross opens the door. Monica and Chandler are standing side-by-side, not saying anything. They all stay that way for a while)  
  
(Commercial break)  
  
(Scene: Monica's apartment. Monica and Chandler are still standing at the door, speechless. Ross makes the first move)  
  
Ross: Oh my god.  
  
Joey: Guys!  
  
Rachel: Monica! (Goes to hug Monica) I'm so sorry!  
  
Chandler: (Sarcastically) Hi, guys, I missed you too!  
  
(Joey and Ross surround Chandler in a big hug)  
  
(Rachel is hugging Monica and crying)  
  
Rachel: Monica, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fight with you. I thought you were dead, I love you so much, and I don't know what I would do if I lost either of you. (They break and she goes to hug Chandler) Chandler, Chandler! Oh my god! I'm going hysterical!  
  
Phoebe: Told you I was psychic.  
  
(Scene: The Next day at Central Perk. The WHOLE gang (Theyy'rree baaackkk!!) is there. Monica and Chandler are squeezed into the armchair, and the rest of them are on the couch drinking coffee)  
  
Joey: Wow, It's, like so awesome to have you all back.  
  
Rachel: Yeah, we really got a big taste of what life would be like without you.  
  
Monica: (Smiles) And???  
  
Ross: (Jokingly) Eh.  
  
Rachel: (Elbows him)  
  
Phoebe: It was terrible.  
  
Rachel: We really don't know what we would do without you.  
  
Ross: So, why didn't you get on the plane?  
  
Chandler: Well, I couldn't go to London without my gift for Monica. I left it in the lobby, stupidly.  
  
Phoebe: Ooh! What did you get?  
  
Monica: (Holds up her wrist)  
  
Rachel: Wow, Chandler! Your not as cheap as I thought you were!  
  
Chandler: Hey, hey, hey! Don't push it, your birthday is coming up soon.  
  
Ross: Hey, Monica what did you get Chandler?  
  
Monica: Aw, show them, honey.  
  
Chandler: (Sighs) Oh, fine. (Gets up and begins to unbuckle his pants)  
  
Ross: Woah, woah!  
  
Joey: Yeah, man, I mean did she get you underwear?  
  
(Chandler takes off his belt and holds it up)  
  
Gang except Monica: Oooh!!  
  
Ross: (Picks up the paper on the coffee table and reads) 123 lives were lost on the fatal takeoff of flight 19824. There were two survivors, although they did not board the plane. Monica and Chandler Bing were scheduled to go to London on flight 19824, but luckily, missed their flight. (Shrugs, and continues to look, but not read) Well, we know the whole story.  
  
Monica: So, why did you tell me that Rachel hated my cooking?  
  
Ross: (Still looking at the paper) Well, I kind of forgot that Little Miss Monica Gellar-Bing couldn't take a joke.  
  
(Closing Credits)  
  
(Scene: The balcony outside Monica's apartment. Rachel and Ross have champagne and candles out there, and are cuddling in a chair)  
  
Rachel: (Sighs)  
  
Ross: What's wrong?  
  
Rachel: Nothing. This week has been really, really eventful. I'm just glad it's over.  
  
Ross: Yeah. (Sighs) Thought we lost Monica and Chandler, there.  
  
Rachel: (Looks at him and whispers) I love you.  
  
Ross: (Brings his head to hers and they share in a passionate kiss. They break) (Sarcastically) Yeah, I kinda like you, too.  
  
Rachel: (Playfully punches his shoulder) 


End file.
